The Long Way Around
by Karson27
Summary: For as long as Katherine Morgan could remember Jameson "Rooster" Bennett has been in her life. As a friend, as a best friend, and as something more. Until he no longer wasn't.
1. Chapter 1:What Hurts The Most

_What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do_

 **What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts**

It had been a beautiful Sunday that day. The air had taken on a certain crispness to it as fall approached the city at the beginning of October, the leaves had just started to change their colors from lush green to vibrant reds and oranges. A picturesque perfect day for most in the apartment complex so near the university. All except for one couple.

"I'm sick of this Katie!" a curly-haired man exclaimed barreling out of the bedroom door in the one-bedroom apartment stomping his way towards the front door.

"Sick of what? Jameson! C'mon please stop being so ridiculous!" Katie begged grabbing his arm in attempt to stop him from walking away. "Why are you doing this?"

Jameson tore his arm away from her and threw his hands up in the air facing the red-haired blue-eyed beauty. "I'm sick of this Katie! I'm sick of all of it! I hate having drive this far to see the woman who says she wants to marry me, yet she moves hours away from me. I'm tired of visiting you on this campus and seeing you with these new 'friends' of yours, especially Scott and the way he pants after you!"

Katie's eyes narrowed dangerously. "This is about Scott?" She snarled. "He's just a friend and I've told you I have no interest in him. I have you. You're all I need." She softened looking Rooster in the eyes.

"For now," Jameson muttered looking away. "You want me to believe that after you've finished your fancy schooling in the big city and become so hot shot veterinarian. You're going to come home to me! To Garrison! A cnd live on a broken-down ranch and we'll just live happily ever after. Face, it Katie. You live in a fantasy world where everything works out in the end and there are happy endings. That was fine when we were kids but we're adults now. Happy endings and fantasies don't exist Princess Katherine. And I'm through living this one. "

"Jameson please don't walk out that door," Katie begged tears forming in her cerulean eyes.

"It's too late, Katie."

Jameson "Rooster" Bennett took one last look at the woman he had planned on loving forever memorizing her face and the way she looked. Before crossing the room, the rest of the way and slamming the door to the small apartment.

" _Katherine Charlotte Morgan I'm going to marry you some day, "a young Rooster Bennet whispered crouching down behind a bale of hay. "And then you'll be Katherine Charlotte Bennet," he promised._

" _Shh. Rooster you have to be quiet." Katherine reminded him. "We're supposed to be hiding from Colt remember? And what are you calling me Katherine for?"_

" _Katherine's your name isn't it?" Rooster questioned._

" _Well yeah, but nobody calls me Katherine, everybody calls me Katie, Kat, or Kit-Kat you know that."_

" _I like Katherine though it makes you sound like a princess." Rooster murmured cheeks turning red shuffling his feet on the barn floor. "But I won't call you that anymore if you don't want me to."_

 _Katie smiled widely at her friend. "You can call me Katherine if you want too. But just you though okay, Jameson?"_

" _Ew. What are you calling me that for?" the boy gagged_

" _It's your name isn't it?" Katie fired back._

" _Yeah! But why?"_

" _Because it makes you sound like a prince and only princes can marry princesses." Katie declared with all the intelligence and confidence of a five-year-old._

" _Fine! But only you can call me Jameson," Rooster demanded._

" _Only you can call me Katherine then." Katie said holding her hand for Rooster to take._

" _Deal." Rooster said grabbing Katie's hand to shake. Rooster smiled shyly dropping his hand to his side. "So, you'll marry me someday?"_

" _Of course, Jameson," Katie beamed. "You're my best friend."_

" _I thought Abby was your best friend?"_

" _She is but she's my girl best friend, you're my guy best friend duh. I can't marry my girl best friend."_

" _Oh," Rooster nodded. "Should we kiss or something?"_

" _Eeewww!" Katie grimaced scrunching up her nose. "Why?"_

" _That's what married people do isn't it?" Rooster questioned._

" _Fine, but make it quick." Katie said puckering her lips and closing her eyes. Rooster looked at the red-headed girl with pig-tails and puckered his lips and closed his eyes._

" _Eeeww! Katie and Rooster are kissing!" Colt screamed in disgust finding his brother and friend behind the hay bale._


	2. Chapter 2: Greatest Love Story

I own absolutely nothing

 _They said I was nothing but a troublemaker never up to no good  
You were the perfect all American girl wouldn't touch me even if you could  
But you was sneaking out your window everynight riding shotgun in my car  
We go to the river and find us a spot and we probably went a little too far  
Just a little too far_

 _'Cause I was gonna be your forever  
You were gonna be my wife  
We didn't know any better  
Didn't have a clue about life  
But I was what you wanted you were what I needed  
And we could meet in between  
We were gonna be the greatest love story this town had ever seen_

 _Greatest Love Story by LANCO_

 **Chapter Two**

Everyone in Garrison believed that Jameson "Rooster" Bennett and Katherine "Katie" Morgan were the end game. Colt Bennett and Abigail Phillips came close, but with Colt's rising fame everyone knew that their split up had only been a matter of time.

But Rooster and Katie they were the end game.

Katie Morgan's family were the Bennett's closest neighbor. Everyone knew that the Bennett's owned the ranch and the Morgan's next door owned the farm. The Morgan's grew the basics and also ran a small dairy farm.

Sweet little Katherine and her older brother Daniel Morgan were the children of Charles and Elizabeth Morgan. Charles inherited the farm from his father and was also the preacher as the Garrison Baptist Church. Elizabeth Scott Morgan was a beloved second grade teacher.

Charles Morgan and Beau Bennett were great friends throughout high school. And after Beau finally settled down with Maggie. It had only made sense to the two men to throw their wives and baby Daniel Scott Morgan together by having weekly barbecues.

A few years later Jameson "Rooster" Bennett was born.

The following year Colt Bennett was born and six months later Katherine Charlotte Morgan. A beautiful 7lb 2oz blue-eyed baby girl.

Most of the townsfolk wanted to believe that it was love at first sight for the Morgan girl and the eldest Bennett boy.

Maybe so who knew.

The Bennett boys and the Morgan girl though were inseparable though. Especially Rooster and Katie.

Things changed though. Elizabeth Morgan passed away six months after Katie's 10th birthday. Leaving the Morgan children without a mother and Mr. Morgan without a wife. Changing the dynamics between the Morgans and the Bennetts. weekend barbecues ended. Danny Morgan being fifteen at the time had already started shifting away from the family barbecues.

But to Katie and Rooster it was devastating. Colt and Katie were in the same grade so they could still hang out. But Rooster was a grade ahead of Katie. Sure, Katie and Rooster had other friends of course. Katie's best friend other than Rooster was Abby Phillips and they did girlie things together that Rooster would never do. Rooster had guy friends and they would do a bunch of guy things that Katie would never do.

The family barbecues were the only time though that it was just Katie, Rooster, and Colt and sometimes Abby.

Maggie Bennett tried to help their friendship by picking the kids up from school and taking them to the Ranch. That eventually stopped though.

And eventually for Katie and Rooster the only time they ever hung out anymore was when they were in large groups Katie's group of girls and Rooster's group of guys.

But to Katie, Rooster was her best friend.

And to Rooster, Katie was his first and most important friend.

It came as no surprise to the town of Garrison. When Rooster finally asked Katie to go out with him his Sophomore year. Their first date was to the High School's Winter Dance and then to the Dairy Queen afterwards where they split a cookie dough blizzard and Rooster asked Katie to officially be his girl. Rooster had worn his new button up and his best pair of wranglers and Katie looked so pretty in her new white dress, blue jean jacket, and boots.

All the townspeople smiled fondly (except for Beau Bennett maybe) remembering their glory days when Rooster gave Katie his class ring to wear as a promise.

When Rooster graduated high school, and started working on the Ranch full time, the townspeople got slightly worried about the couple. But their worries eased when every day at 3 o' clock Rooster's truck was parked out front waiting for Katie to get out of school.

The biggest fight between the two that the people of the town could remember was when. Katie wanted to get a job.

 _"Dammit Katie, what do you want a job for?" Rooster demanded. "You already help your dad and brother out on the farm."_

 _"I'm worried about school next year Rooster," Katie admitted. "College is expensive all the money I make from helping dad and Danny out on the farm goes to my savings account for school next year. I'm just wanting some extra money."_

 _"Baby," Rooster smiled pulling Katie into him. "That's what I'm for."_

" _Rooster," Katie sighed. "You can't spend all your money on me."_

" _Then I won't spend all of my money on you. Baby just let me take care of you."_

" _Rooster."_

 _Rooster sighed. "I'm just worried about you Princess Katherine. If you get a job on top of working on the farm, studying, and all that after school stuff you do. You'll just stress yourself out. And then your grades will slip. And how are you going to become the Ranch's vet if you fail high school." Rooster explained. "Don't make me tell your dad your worried about money."_

 _Katie sighed. "Fine, Jameson my knight in shining denim. You win for now."_

 _"I'm glad you see things my way." Rooster smiled rubbing his had up and down her arm._

 _"No expensive Christmas presents though," Katie said pushing him away._

" _What why?"_

" _Because I can't afford to get you anything super expensive. I'm warning you mister no expensive Christmas gifts."_

 _Rooster crossed his arms. "What makes you think I haven't already got you a Christmas present?"_

 _Katie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Rooster it's only the beginning of November you have a habit of waiting until the last possible moment to get things done."_

 _"Okay fine, no expensive Christmas presents." Rooster relented. "I'll just combine your birthday presents with your Christmas and then I'll just have to buy you something else for your birthday."_

 _"Rooster," Katie laughed._

No one was prouder than Rooster when Katie received her acceptance letter to University of Colorado. Plans were made for where Katie would be staying in Denver and what weekends Rooster would be in Denver with her.

When the day came for Colt and Katie graduated. Rooster was seen in his best wranglers and new button-up looking nervous.

 _Rooster gulped for what felt like the hundredth time._

" _What are you so nervous about?" Maggie Bennett questioned jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow._

" _Ouch. You know why," Rooster murmured quietly to her. "I'm just want Katie and Colt to graduate already so we can leave. I'm not really wanting to listen to bunch speeches from school officials and the valedictorian saying this was the 'best time of our lives'." He said a little louder._

" _Hey, dumbass." Beau said to Rooster. "Maybe look at the program your girlfriend's the valedictorian."_

" _What! No, she's not she would have told me." He cried opening his program. "She is. Why didn't she tell me?"_

" _She didn't tell me either," Charles said. "She tell you?" He asked Danny. Danny just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess we'll find out."_

Rooster and Katie were definitely the end game. Which is why it surprised no one. When at the graduation party held at the Bennett Ranch, Rooster took Katie into the barn and dropped to his knees and asked her once again to be his girl.

 _"I'm mad at you, you know?" Rooster said pulling Katie closer to him as they walked into barn._

 _"What why?" Katie asked confused._

 _"Why didn't you tell me you were the valedictorian?" He asked sitting on the nearest hay bale and pulling her next to him._

 _"Oh, that," Katie laughed. "I wanted it to be surprise."_

 _"I was surprised and proud. You did good baby."_

 _"Thank you. And it's you did well baby." She said playfully._

 _"I liked your speech. I like how you said I was something important to you." He smiled taking her hand. "But it's time for me to make a speech." Rooster gulped getting off the hay bale and bent down on one knee._

 _"Rooster what are you doing?"_

" _Shh. Baby it's my turn to give a speech." Rooster said pulling a black box out of his back pocket. "Princess Katherine Charlotte Morgan, twelve years ago we were playing in this barn hiding from Colt. I told you I was going to marry you some day and make you Katherine Charlotte Bennett. I know we're young and I know you're going off to school and we have a long road ahead of us. But I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. I'm not saying we get married today, tomorrow, or next year. But I want to give you this ring, so you'll know with you going off to school you will always have me to come home to." Rooster gulped again looking at Katie who had started crying. "So, what do you say Katherine will you be my girl?"_

 _Katie nodded grabbing Rooster's hands and pulling him into her embrace._

" _Yes, Rooster I'll be your girl."_

 _Rooster smiled taking the ring out of its cushion and slipping it onto Katie's ring finger. Katie looked at the white gold ring. It had an oval purple stone in the middle with small diamonds flanking it._

" _I know this ring isn't a diamond and you'll have one someday. I just wanted to give you something for different for now. So, I found this one it's an Alexandrite it was your mother's birthstone. I wanted the ring to mean something to you."_

" _I love it Rooster." Katie smiled hugging his neck._

Nothing shocked Garrison more than when so close to Katie graduating from vet school Rooster and Katie broke up.

There were no more visits to Denver. Rooster started dating and drinking even more than what he had before. And Katie's visits home dwindled and then eventually halted.


	3. Chapter 3: What Might Have Been

_**I own absolutely nothing**_

 _Sure I think about you now and then_  
 _But it's been a long, long time_  
 _I've got a good life now, I've moved on_  
 _So when you cross my mind  
_ _I try not to think about what might have been_

- **What Might Have Been by Little Texas**

 **Chapter Three**

"Maria, beer me. "Colt said plopping down on the first bar stool he came across. Maria blinked at him and reached underneath the bar placing the cheapest beer in the bar in front of him.

"That will be six dollars," the waitress deadpanned.

"Six dollars! C'mon Maria my brother runs the bar," the ex-football star whined. Maria gave him an uncaring look and crossed her arms. When he realized that Maria wasn't going to relent Colt grumbled and started digging in his pockets. "Here take it," he placed the wadded-up bills on the bar and reaching for the bottle. Hopefully Abby would be there soon. "Where is Rooster anyways?"

"He and Mary went somewhere about an hour ago," Hank supplied from his stool.

"Thanks Hank."

Colt took a long pull of his beer and turned around in his seat taking in the bar's surroundings. All the usual's were there. Except for the new girl. "Hey, Hank" he called to the bar's number one patron. "What's with the kid?"

"What kid?" Hank asked nodding.

"Table over there. Red hair, curly, maybe about five or six. Coloring."

"Oh, her. Her father or whatever came in with her to eat. He asked Maria if it was okay for her to be in here. Maria said it was okay so long as they didn't sit at the bar and left as soon as they were done."

Colt looked at the table the girl was sitting at coloring away. She was by herself there wasn't an adult with her right now. "Well she's alone now. I'm going to go find out what's going on. "

Colt got up from his stool and walked over to where the little color was coloring. "Hey there little girl," he said approaching the table. The little red head looked up at him with clear blue eyes. "Where's your adult at?"

The little girl ignored him and went back to coloring in her book.

"What are you coloring?" Colt asked looking down at the book. "Oh, animals on the farm that's cool. "

"My mommy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The little girl said entirely focused on coloring a horse a rusty color.

"Well your mommy is very smart."

"She also said to start screaming if a stranger started talking to me and wouldn't go away if I ignored him."

"No. No don't scream," Colt said alarmed sitting down in the chair opposite her. "I'm not a stranger my name's Colt Bennett I used to play football here in Garrison." Colt told her. "What's your name?" He asked hoping if he learned her name he could figure out who her parents were.

"Look buddy, I'm with my uncle. He stepped outside for a minute to talk to my mommy on the phone because he couldn't hear her in here. He'll be back in any minute." She snapped looking up from her book.

Colt nodded at her words. He hadn't seen anyone outside on the phone. He would stay at the table for a just a couple more minutes before he asked Maria if she knew what was going on.

"Hey buddy!" A large man said stomping towards their table. "I don't know what you think you're doing—Colt Bennett?" He asked stopping short.

Colt Bennett took in the man's large frame and auburn hair. "Danny Morgan!" Colt said sounding delighted jumping up from his seat at the table and giving the other man a one-armed hug. "Long time no see man. Is she yours?" He asked inclining his head toward the girl.

Danny laughed. "No, no she's not mine. I mean she is. She's my niece."

Colt looked hard at the girl. "She's Katie's! I should have known she looks just like her!"

Katie's daughter looked up from her coloring book. "I'm glad you're here Uncle Danny. I almost started screaming."

"I wouldn't doubt it kiddo," Danny laughed ruffling the little girl's hair. "He's strange. But he's not a stranger. Me, him, and your mom all grew up together."

"It's he, your mom, and I all grew up together," the little girl corrected glancing up at Colt. "I know who you are now. There's a picture of you and mom on our wall at home. She said you were one of her good friends growing up."

"Aww." Colt said. "I'm blushing."

"I'm Elizabeth Abigail Morgan," she said holding out her hand for Colt to shake. "But I'm mostly called- "

"Ellie?" Abby asked walking up to the table beside Colt.

"Aunt Abby!" Ellie cried jumping up from her chair and running into Abby's arms.

"Oomph," Abby said taking a step back from the sudden impact. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hanging out with Uncle Danny today. Because mommy went with Grandpa to the doctor today." Ellie explained. "But mommy said we were all having a girl's day tomorrow."

"I know and I'm so excited." Abby said smiling at the girl. "Is this really the best place for you guys to hang out?" She asked looking up at Danny.

"We were just eating." Danny explained. "We're about to leave. I stepped outside for a minute because Katie called whom I assured that we were not in a bar."

"Okay! So, let me get this straight," Colt said interrupting. "That is Katie's daughter Ellie," he said pointing at the little girl and then looked at Abby. "And you know Katie's daughter?"

"She's my goddaughter." Abby explained.

"And Katie's in town."

"Yes Colt." A new voice said walking up behind the group. "I'm in town." Colt turned around and looked at the woman that was supposed to be his sister-in-law. Still as tiny as ever. Long, straight, red hair, and kind brown eyes stared back at him.

"Katie!" He cried picking her up and spinning her around. "I've missed you!"

Katie laughed. "I've missed you too Colt. Now put me down."

Colt complied sitting her back on solid ground. "How long are you in town for? I thought you were a vet in Denver."

"I am a vet in Denver. Dr. Katherine Morgan at you service." She said smiling. "And we'll be in town for a little while," she informed him looking up at her brother.

"Does Rooster know?" Colt asked.

"I don't think so," Katie said confused for a moment.

"Oo. Can I tell him?" Colt asked giddily. "I love ruffling his feathers."

Katie laughed nervously. "Colt I don't think Rooster will care if I'm in town."

Colt took another sip of his beer. Thinking about what to say he was pretty sure as far as Katie was concerned Rooster would always care. She was the one that got away.

"Colt! Stop drinking all my beer!" Rooster shouted walking through the door with Mary right behind him. Rooster laughed when Colt choked on some of his beer.

 _Well no time like the present._ Colt thought stepping to the side a bit, so Rooster could get a clear shot.

Rooster's laughter died when he spotted her. "Katie," he breathed.

"Rooster." Katie said quietly. Katie took her red-haired mini-me by the hand and walked out the door and right past him.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Don't Live Here

_Well this heart of mine has been hardened like a stone  
It might take some time to get back what is gone  
But I'm movin' on and you don't haunt my dreams  
Like you did before oh when I would curse your name_

Well I heard the news that you were back in town  
Just passin' through to claim your lost and found  
But I'm over you and there ain't nothin' that  
You could say or do to take what you did back  
Well you got nerve to waltz right in  
And think what's mine is yours again

 **Love Don't Live Here by Lady Antebellum**

First. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews.

Second. I still own nothing.

Third: I'm not all that proud of this chapter. But I need something to move the story along.

Chapter Four

 _Iron River Ranch_

Beau Bennett was relaxing in his chair on his back porch. Rooster and Colt weren't home yet and Dale was out in the barn checking on a couple of horses. It was peaceful and quiet. Probably because his sons hadn't made it back yet to ruin his fucking peace. He could almost close his eyes and fall asleep.

"Hey! Dad guess what best day ever!" Beau's eyes snapped open as he watched Colt bound up the steps with Rooster following behind him.

Never fucking mind.

Colt flopped down in the old porch swing. It's a wonder the boys hadn't broken that damn thing yet. "Seriously best day ever!"

"Shut-up Colt!" Rooster snapped from beside him. "No one gives a fuck about your best day ever."

The Bennett patriarch eyed his sons with slight interest. Rooster was slumped in his seat head in his hands and Colt was bouncing up and down in his seat out of pure giddiness. Jesus.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my day?" Beau just stared at his youngest son. "Alright fine, I'll just tell you. One of my favorite friends is back in town."

Great. That's just what he needed. One of Colt and Rooster's old idiot buddies back in town here to stir shit up and cause Colt and Rooster to fuck up.

"Which one of your idiot friends decided to grace us with his presence?" Beau asked.

Colt grinned from ear to ear and looked at his brother. "Do you want to tell dad which one of our idiot friends is back in town or do you me too?"

Rooster looked up long enough from his hands to flip Colt off.

"Katie Morgan's back in town."

Katie Morgan had grown up right beside the boys. She had been Rooster's first love. Rooster's first actual girlfriend. When the two had broken up years ago, Rooster had kept quiet about what happened between them. Maggie had assumed that Katie broke Rooster's heart leading the ranch to become a Katie free zone. Beau guessed it had more to do with Rooster than with Katie and that there was more to the story. What he did know though was that Rooster had never completely gotten over Katie.

Well Shit.

"Well I checked on the horses they're doing just fine." Dale said interrupting his thoughts. "Yeah, Katie Morgan's back in town alright. Saw her and that little girl of hers yesterday when I stopped by the farm to check on some of the animals." Dale said walking to his truck. "Would have been in town this whole entire time helping me out. If somebody hadn't fucked it up," the old veterinarian grumbled to himself.

"I need a drink," Rooster muttered getting up from the swing.

* * *

 _Morgan Family Farm_

"I've missed this," Abby said curling up on the Morgan family's couch. "It's no fun having you live six hours away from me."

Katie laughed softly at Abby's pouting face and handed her a beer before settling in beside her. Katie pulled her legs up on to the couch and took a sip of her drink. "I've missed this too."

"So, how long do you think you'll be in town for?" Abby asked.

Katie looked at the bottle in her hand and then swirled the contents of it. She watched the liquid swirl inside for a second thinking about her answer. "I don't know for sure yet," she paused. "It depends on some things."

"Do those things have anything to do with Rooster?"

Abby watched Katie's face fall briefly before she placed a fake smile on her face.

"No," Katie answered. "Ellie has a week of school left before summer. I don't know if I should call the school and see if Ellie's vacation could start a week early. Or if I should go back to Denver for the next week and then come back. Or I should I ask my Aunt Charlotte to watch for her for a week, stay here, and then go back and bring Ellie back here when school lets out. "

"I thought you said Ellie was doing really well in her classes?" Abby asked. "Maybe the school will let Ellie start her vacation early and plus it's only what the third grade? I don't think she'll miss anything too important."

"Maybe," Katie answered. "Plus, on top of all that there's my job to consider and even with all that I sincerely doubt after all this time Rooster will care one way or another that I'm back in town."

"I know you never really told me what happened between you and Rooster all those years ago," Abby said slowly. "But I know he never really got over you and I think the reason your stressing so much about what to do is because you never really got over him either. And seeing him today after avoiding him for so many years brought up all those old feelings."

Katie sighed and turned her face away from her old friend before responding, "Even if and that's a very big if Abigail," she warned. "Even if I still had feelings for Rooster, he made it abundantly clear he did not reciprocate those feelings. After we broke up I drove here the very next day from Denver to try and talk to him. When that didn't work I tried the next day. When that didn't work I drove back to school thinking I needed to give him time to cool off and that he'd come see me on the weekend. But he didn't. So, I spent that weekend alone, devastated and alone," she paused before continuing. "I went to my classes the following week barely existing and then when my last class of the week came I packed my stuff up for the weekend to try again. Except this time, I didn't try just talking to him. I called Colt who didn't even know we broke up. I tried Maggie who told me to and I quote to go 'fuck off', I didn't even want to try talking to Beau, so I just came back to the farm and stayed here for the weekend locked in my bedroom."

"I didn't know that," Abby said softly.

"You didn't know because I didn't tell you. I went back to school put more effort into my work and earned my degree and now I'm Dr. Katie Morgan, I have a wonderful job at Jones Pet Care and I have a beautiful daughter. I'm doing great."

Abby looked around the Morgan's living room there were rodeo trophies, pictures of Katie and Danny, Danny and their dad Charlie, graduation pictures, and pictures of Ellie in just about every available space. The blonde smiled. "I know you are." She said patting Katie's knee.

"So how are you and Colt?" Katie asked changing the subject.

"We're- "Abby started before being cutoff by the doorbell.

Katie looked at the grandfather clock. It was late. "Who could that be?" She asked getting up from her spot on the couch.

Abby pursed her lips. "It could be Colt I told him we were hanging out tonight he said he might stop by. I think he missed you too. Not as much as me of course," she laughed.

Katie threw head back and laughed. "Well I've missed you more than I missed Colt." She chuckled opening the heavy oak door. Katie's brown eyes widened, and her laughter died at seeing who was standing on the Morgan's front porch. "Rooster what are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief.

* * *

* _Author's note: I recently finished all the episodes of Part Four. Elements of Part Four may show up the store some but not all._


	5. Chapter 5: In My Daughter's Eyes

**_I Own Absolutely Nothing_**

 _This miracle God gave to me,_  
 _Gives me strength when I am weak._  
 _I find reason to believe,_  
 _In my daughter's eyes.  
\- In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride_

Chapter Five

 _Morgan Family Farm_

The part of Rooster's brain that still had some sense of clarity was screaming at him for standing on the Morgan's front porch and was begging him to run away. The other part of his brain that was so fogged up thought being here was a great idea.

God, he was an idiot. He just really hoped Danny didn't answer the door. Katie's older brother had made it clear over the last few years that he didn't like Rooster and the only thing keeping the other man from downright attacking him again was because his baby sister asked him not too. So, he could only imagine what would happen if Danny were to answer the door.

 _I really need to leave,_ Rooster thought turning away from the door. "I can't believe I even came here," he said stepping down from the porch. The eldest Bennett son heard the door creak open.

"Rooster what are you doing here?" He heard her ask. _Well at least it wasn't Danny who opened the door._ Rooster turned around. How was it that after nine years Katie still looked Katie? Short, red hair, hands on her hips, waiting for an answer Katie.

"I- "

"Rooster's here?" He heard Abby ask from inside the house. Of course, that's all he needed was for Abby to be here. It wouldn't surprise him if Colt was here too just make things even better.

Rooster watched Katie step inside for a moment. He heard hushed voices and Abby saying 'okay' before Katie came back outside and shut the door.

"Well Rooster?" She asked crossing her arms. Good. She was just as nervous right now as he was.

"I- "Why was he here? "I don't know," he answered shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't know why I'm here, Katie."

"You don't know why you're here." Katie snapped stepping down from her spot on the porch. "You show up on my family's farm late at night and you don't know why you're here?"

Rooster gulped. Katie had always been beautiful to him, but back when they were dating he had lived for moments like this when she was riled up. That was when she had been the most beautiful to him. Rooster took a good look at his ex. Her long red hair was piled on top of her head, white t-shirt, and yoga pants. _God why was he here?_

"Rooster go home," Katie said turning around and heading to the front door.

"Jameson."

"What?" Katie asked whirling around.

"Jameson. You've always called me Jameson. Why are you calling me Rooster?" _Jesus. Rooster._

"What!" The redhead cried. "You want to know why I'm calling you Rooster? That's your name isn't it?

"Mama!" A little red headed girl screamed launching herself at Katie. Katie wrapped her arms around the girl who was hugging her mom's legs.

"Ellie? What are you doing up?" Katie asked softly.

"I had a bad dream," the little girl said quietly.

"I'm sorry baby."

Rooster's heart started racing to the point that was all he could hear his heart pounding and his blood rushing through his veins. Katie had a kid? He had heard Dale mentioning something about it and had briefly seen Katie fleeing with someone earlier today but now actually seeing it. Katie had had a kid with someone who wasn't him. What was he doing here?

"I-"

"Is everything okay here?" He heard Colt ask. When did Colt get here?

"Yeah Colt," Katie answered. "Rooster was just leaving. Aren't you Rooster?" She asked leveling her gaze at Rooster. Rooster felt himself nodding.

"C'mon Rooster I'll take you home," Colt said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the truck. "I'll see you later Katie," Colt said opening the passenger door for his older brother. Rooster got in the truck mechanically and shut the door.

"Are you drunk?" Colt asked climbing into the truck and slamming the driver door shut. "Does alcohol even affect you anymore?"

"Katie has a kid."

"Yeah, Ellie well Elizabeth Abigail looks just like Katie don't you think?"

 _Cracker Barrel the next day_

"Mama when's Uncle Danny going to get here?" Ellie asked coloring away in her book.

"I have no idea sweetie," Katie supplied tapping her fingers on her menu. "But if he doesn't get here soon we're going to order without him."

"Hi, I'm Mary I'll be your waitress," an older blonde woman said coming up to their table. "What can I get you to drink?"

 _Where have I seen her before,_ Katie thought "I'll have a water, please." Katie answered. "Ellie?"

"I'll have a chocolate milk, please," Ellie said looking up from her book to smile at Mary.

Mary smiled back at her. "Okay water and a chocolate milk. Are you ladies ready to order or do you need a minute?"

"We need a minute," Ellie answered. "We're waiting on my Uncle Danny."

"Who is here," Danny said breathlessly sitting at the table beside his sister. "I'll have a coke," he said nodding at Mary.

"Do you know what it means to be on time?" Katie quipped turning to her brother.

"Hush, Katie. The kind lady wants to know if we're ready to order."

Katie rolled her eyes as her brother placed his order, she watched the waitress smile again when Ellie placed her order by herself. After Katie ordered and Mary walked away, she turned to the older Morgan. "Where have I seen her before?" she whispered.

"Oh, that's Mary Roth, she's Roosters- fuck. She's Rooster's girlfriend." Danny supplied. "I'm sorry Katie."

"It's okay Danny," she said trying to reassure her brother.

"Uncle Danny will you take me into the store?" Ellie asked looking up from her book and batting her baby blue eyes at her uncle.

"Of course," Danny said getting up from the table. "That's okay right Katie?"

"Yeah go." Katie said waving him away.

Katie watched her daughter drag her brother into the store. They'd been in there for awhile she'd probably have to drag them out when their food came. _Oh, well_ , she thought surveying the room.

"So, you're Rooster's ex-girlfriend Katie," Mary said placing the drinks on the table.

"Mhmm." Katie said taking a sip of her water.

"Cute kid. Looks just like you. Except for those pretty blue eyes and those curls."

Katie gulped down some more water and felt her heart rate pick up a bit.

"Does Rooster know she's his?" Mary asked.

Katie felt her water go down the wrong pipe and choked a bit. She felt everything freeze around her and in that moment, she felt like it was only her and Mary in the restaurant.

"Why?" Katie finally asked. "Are you going to tell him?"


	6. Chapter 6: Going Through Hell

**Still own absolutely nothing.**

 **A/N 1. I'm trying something different and I'm going to try and post a country song with each chapter. Feel free to give any suggestions you might have.**

 **2\. This is probably the worst chapter possible. But I needed a filler to get to the next one.**

 _If you're going through hell. Keep on going, don't slow down, if you're scared, don't show it. You might get out before the devil even knows you're there."_

-If You're Going Through Hell by Rodney Atkins

Chapter Six

Going to the Morgan's Farm last night had not been what one of Rooster's finer moments. Colt was right it took a lot for Rooster to get drunk these days and to get drunk enough to show up on Katie's doorstep? It was a surprise no one had shot him last night.

Today had been one of those rare days where Beau had only worked the boys for a couple of hours and then let them have the rest of the day off. Rooster had chosen to go back to bed to try and sleep the rest of last night off. When that didn't work he went into the living room and mindlessly watched t.v. While Colt had disappeared to God knows where. Probably out with Abby again. Hell, he was probably out with Katie because as Colt had made it clear to him last night just because Rooster broke up with her didn't mean that Colt had to as well.

" _Look Rooster," Colt said not taking his eyes off the road. "You're my brother and I love you, but Katie was my friend too growing up."_

" _So."_

" _So, I cut her out of my life after she told me you guys broke up and I don't know I missed her. And plus, she's Abby's best friend so you know she's going to be around. Hell, she's probably going to Abby's maid of honor at the wedding. "_

" _So, what you want my permission to hang out with her or something?"_

" _No, I'm just- "Colt paused for a moment. "All I'm saying is that just because you guys broke up it doesn't mean I have to break up with her too."_

" _Fine." Rooster said looking out the window._

" _Fine," Colt parroted._

Rooster used to spend more time than necessary imagining what would happen when Katie came back into his life. Sometimes he wondered if they'd end up back together. Or maybe if after an awkward meeting they would just avoid each other for the rest of their lives. But in every scenario, he always imagined he'd be as cool as cucumber. But seeing Katie had rattled him. The last time he saw her was about five years ago at her granddaddy's funeral. The only reason he had been there was because Old Man Peter Morgan had been a good man and had often given him advice back when he and Katie had still been together. Katie had taken his breath away then too, but he hadn't talked to her then. She had been there to grieve. Other than that, one time five years ago Rooster had done his best not to be around when she was back in Garrison. It had worked up until now. If Charlie Morgan really was dying there was no telling how long Katie would be in Garrison for. Meaning it would be damn near impossible to avoid her.

Whatever, though he was with Mary now and Katie had clearly moved on from him, her daughter was evidence of that.

Rooster sat up and lifted his head from his spot on the couch long enough to see Colt walk through the door and straight to the fridge.

"Man, did you know how exhausting it is to spend hours with two wedding obsessed women?" Colt asked bent over looking through the fridge.

"No, can't say that I do," Rooster said never removing his eyes from the flat screen. He felt the couch dip from Colt's added weight.

"Here I grabbed you a beer," Colt stated offering him the beverage. "I almost forgot what it's like to have Abby and Katie around each other. Me and Abby would discuss something about the wedding like what colors we should use. I suggested orange and blue. Abby would say okay and then turn right around and ask Katie," the former football star grumbled. "Katie do you think orange and blue would be good colors for the wedding?" Colt said in a higher voice trying to imitate Abby.

"Uh-huh."

"Thank God, Ellie was there, or I would have gone insane." Colt groaned taking a drink of his beer.

Rooster looked at Colt in confusion. "Who's Ellie?"

"Do you not remember anything from yesterday?" Colt asked his elder brother. "Katie's daughter. Elizabeth Abigail. Ellie was telling me she was named after her grandmother and Abby. Said Katie always told her that since her middle name came from her aunt it only made sense to name her after the closest thing Katie had to a sister."

"I wonder how Katie managed to convince her husband to give her complete control over their kid's name." Rooster scoffed. _Of course, he always knew that if Katie had a daughter she would name her after her mom Elizabeth and nothing would detour her from that. When he and Katie had still been together he had long ago accepted the fact if they were to have a daughter her name would have been Elizabeth Bennett. And even though he liked Abby, they for damned sure wouldn't have named their daughter after the blonde woman. Because then Colt would have demanded a kid be named after him._

Colt looked sheepish for a minute and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I asked Abby if Katie's husband would be joining them anytime soon. Because you know I thought having another guy around might thinks a little less girly." Colt paused taking another drink from the bottle. "But she said Katie wasn't married. She also said Ellie's dad isn't around all that much but watching them today you could tell Katie is a great mom. And Ellie looks just like her of course her she's got blue eyes instead of brown like Katie's. Oh curly hair, kind of like orphan Annie except not as short."

Colt didn't say much else after that choosing to focus his attention on the weather forecast, well mainly Tanya Showers and her assets. While Rooster stewed over the information Colt had provided on Katie and her daughter. Katie's blue-eyed, curly-haired daughter.

"How old is she?" Rooster asked suddenly.

"How old is who?" Colt asked confused not taking his eyes of the pretty meteorologist.

"Ellie."

"Oh, I don't know," his younger brother shrugged. "Six, seven…. maybe eight. Why?"

Rooster bolted up from the couch and immediately began searching for his keys.

Colt turned his head away from the flat screen, watching him move a stack of bills and muttering to himself. Finally finding the keys, Rooster marched towards the back door. "Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Katie."

* * *

 **Morgan Family Farm**

"Is she mine, Katie?" Rooster asked desperate. When Katie didn't answer Rooster pressed again stepping closer to her. "Is that little girl mine, Katie?"


End file.
